The Butcher's game
by TKSydney
Summary: When Winry is kidnapped by a women who is desperatly working for one of Edward's old enemy's The Elric brothers must play the Butcher's game in order to keep Winry in one piece.
1. Milk

"Brother please.... calm down she didnt mean it..." Alphonse Elric cried out as Edward's face was hidden by his blond hair.

"What did she just call me..." he growled out through his teeth looking up at Winry who stood with a wrench in her hand.

"Brother... she didn't mean it!!" Al pleaded out placing his large steel hand on Edward's shoulder.

"What...did you.....say....." Edward said again looking to Winry who's face was a serious as she could make it.

"you heard me...." Winry said squeezing the wrench tighter in her hand " Shrimp" she grumbles

Al lets out a tiny squeak as edward pounded forward towards Winry, though Winry's face was still calm as Edward tackled her to the ground she held out the wrench and held it to his right arm as he pinned her down.

"I"m....Not......Short!!!!" he hissed out looking down at her.

***click***

Winry let out a tiny smile as she dropped her wrench from her hand and cought two screws from Ed's arm.

"OW!" Edward cried out as he sank to the right. his right arm clanking to the ground " What did you do!!! i cant pick up my arm... Winry!!" edward whined as he pushed himself up against the couch.

"i only pulled out two screws, the two that connect your movements of your brain to your arm which gives you control of the arm not it controls you."

"put it back in!!! put it back in!!!" Edward cried out pointing to his limp arm.

"brother... i think Winry is trying to tell you something..." Al whispered out quietly.

"yea well... i dont want to hear it anymore..." Edward turned his head to the side slowly away from winry, who's face had shifted.

"Brother.... without Winry your arm would never be repaired.... who else would help you shes the best..." al said poking edward in the side

" i know would ya quite it!!!" edward glared at his younger brother.

" can i just fix your arm edward? please?" winry said her face changing again to a sweeter face.

"alright..." Edward sighed loudly " like i can run away or anything...."

********

"Al?"

"yes brother?"

"do you think winry is mad at me for tackling her?"

"yes i am edward!!!" Winry shouted out from upstairs

"umm... yes she is...." Al squeeked out quietly.

"hmmm.... we should go visit mom tonight shouldnt we?" edward whispered as he sat on his bed looking out the window.

"brother?"

"come on lets go..." Edward whispered softly as he stood up out of the bed he slowly opened the window and climbed out landing on the bushes " quietly al... if you can i mean..." he whispered looking up at his brother in the window.

"umm yea.... sure" Al whispered dropping into the bushes rather loudly

"AL..." edward's harsh whisper yelled

"sorry brother"

"come on lets get going" Edward whispered as he sprinted his way down the dirt road. Al's metal clanking behind him as he followed.

*****

"hey Grans, umm do you think that i'm special to the boys?" Winry asked her grandmother as she walked into the kitchen.

"of course Winry..." Grans paused at a knock on the door caused their heads to turn.

"i'll get it" Winry sighed as she placed her wrench on the counter and walked over to the door and opened it.

"i'm sorry to bother you this late at night... child but i seem to be lost and have no where to go.." a familiar voice said in the darkness, though Winry couldnt figure out who.

"ah yes come in dear one" Grans said helping the women with her bags. " you can sleep across the hall from Edward and Alphonse, Winry will you take her there please"

"uh....huh... yea sure..." Winry hesitated as she grabbed the bags " T...this way please" she said studdering on her words as she scurried up the steps.

********

"al"

"yes brother?"

"Do you remember when me and you faught over who got what bed when mom baught new ones?" Edward said as he touched his mothers tombstone.

"oh yes! And mother threatened to take them back to winry's parents right?" al giggled softly then let out a sigh

"she did when i pushed you into the wall"

"brother?"

"yea al?"

"how come i dont remember everything until you tell me it?" al's voice seemed shakey.

"i dont know perhaps you get flashbacks in your mind... i dont no al."

"its getting late you should go to bed you know..." al whispered after a short few minutes. "brother?" he whispered looking down at Edward whos head was resting on their Trisha Elric's head stone his eyes were closed as he took in tiny quiet breaths. Al gently picked him up in his arms cradling him like a baby as he walked home back to Winry's house. "The light..." al said a bit shocked when he saw the flashing light winry must have been waiting for them all night to come home. "...Winry..." al sighed happily as he picked up his pace and hurried inside and up to the boy's room. and gently placed edward on his bed and tucked him in.

"Al" Winry whispered at the door way

"yes winry?" al whispered walking up to her

"umm... tell Edward i'm not mad at him okay?"  
"why dont you tell him yourself" edward whispered from his bed looking to Winry.

"i'm not mad at you..." she whispered looking down to the floor. the sound of the bed creaking caused her to look up just as Edward wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Winry... i'm sorry" Edward said softly

"for what?" winry said a bit shocked that he was hugging her.

"I dont want you ever to be mad at us, we need you a lot more than you think.." Edward whispered

"Without you... we wouldn't be able to get back up and find scar." Al said softly

"You are the reason we are still alive Winry" Edward said pulling away from her. "without you.... we are as good as dead"

"go to sleep..." Winry said turning her head and walked out of the room.

*******

"I told you to go there and get the Elric brothers, so this better be good."

"oh yes this is good, i'm not bringing the brothers... i'm bringing someone else... a bit more important to the brothers which might end up a bit more.... fun..." The lady across the hall whispered on the phone.

"you have until sundown tomorrow" The crazed voice on the other end insisted.

"don't worry i'll be early" She replied. " then you give me what i wanted and let me go..."

"yes sure what ever just hurry up!"

********

"good morning boys" Grans said with a smile as the brothers walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"wheres Winry?" Edward said a bit comfused why she wasnt eating

"she went outside to visit her parents, she does that every morning... you two are just up earlier than normal"

"Thank you for Sheltering me Lady, heres some coins for my bedrest, i must get going on with my journey" The lady said with a smile her suitcase in one arm.

"What was your name again dear?" grans asked ploppping some eggs on Edward's plate, who was staring at the glass of milk infront of him " Edward drink your milk... you'll grow faster.."

"Autumn.. my name is Autumn" Autumn smiled " have a good day boys" she smiled to the eating Edward then to Al who watched.

*****

Winry placed the reef of flowers on both her parent's head stone as she sat on her knees and prayed.

"Where these your parents, Winry?" Autumn asked as she placed the suitcase behind her and looked down to Winry who jumped a bit.

"umm.. yes, they were killed in the Ishbal wars, for doing what doctors do.." Winry let out a tiny studdering voice.

"i'm sorry dear..." Autumn sighed picking up her suitcase. "i'm sorry....i have no choice..."

"what are you talking ab...." Winry turned her head as autumn swung her heavy suitcase into winry who fell backwards and hit her head on her fathers stone headstone causing her to let out a shrilling scream of pain as she fell onto her side, placing her hand on the back of her head. "EDWARDDDD!!!" she screamed

**************

"What was that?" edward said dropping his fork looking outside " Was that Winry..." Edward shot out of his seat and sprinted outside " come on al!" he called

"Sorry Grans... Breakfast was great" Al looked to grans who seemed to be in shock.

**************

"i'm sorry Winry.... but he has my daughter.... i have to..." autumn whispered as she tied rope around Winry's arms and legs, she put rope in her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"mmmddd.....waaaar....ddddd" she muffled out, tears streaming down her cheeks as autumn through her into the back of her car and drove off.

Edward skidded to a stop by he rockbell's headstones seeing the grass and dirt all torn up where she must have been struggleing.

"Winry??" al called out

"Damnit....." Edward growled as he spotted the dot on the road miles away. "WINRY!"

***who is the one who Autumn is bringing Winry too?... HEHEHEHE guess!!!!! next part coming up later tonight or tomarrow, Thanks for reading!!***


	2. Pop goes a Finger

Autumn pulled up to the old butcher shop building. Her black car was a small sports car with a couple of scratch marks on one side of the doors. Putting the car in park she stepped out of it quickly, slamming the door shut she strode over to the back of the car. Opening the trunk she folded her arms across her chest.

"You are far to beautiful for this to be happening to you…. You remind me just of my sister…." Autumn sighed as she pulled out winry's legs so she could stand up; autumn grabbed her tied wrists and guided her into the dark building. "But you're the only way I can walk free and have my little sister again.."

"mmmmmphhhh" Winry cried through the gag in her mouth. Her ankles were soar from being cramped in the car trunk for over three hours. Her flip-flops had fallen off near the car when she stepped out so her feet were bare.

Autumn guided her over to the refrigerators on the walls. Stepping over the large scattered pile of broken glass the glass just snapped under autumns shoes but as winry stepped onto the sharp clear shards she let out a high scream from her nose as she leaned forward in pain as autumn guided her over to the refrigerator and opened the door, leading into another large room. That was when everything started to come back into winry's head, this was were Barry the butcher had brought her and almost killed her if Edward hadn't come. Letting out a cry she limped on her feet as the glass shards dug deeper into the souls of her feet, leaving deep puddles of blood behind every step she took. Then they came to a stop in the center of the room, the large corpses of cows hanging by their feet swung back and forth in the slight breeze that was in the room. It was dark in this room but finally Winry's vision became better in the light.

"I brought her here…. They will come for her…. Now please! Give me Aleah!!!" autumn demanded letting go of winry's arm. Winry let out a cry as she fell forward, her head colliding into the cement floor, her feet were beginning to go numb. Letting out a cry again she rolled onto her back and looked around the dark room helplessly.

"Patience patience autumn" a hidden voice said in the darkness, the voice sounded so familiar to winry is made her shudder. " Besides I told you a million times… she's dead…" the laugh of the crazed man winry had in her memories came back. She knew who it was.

"Mmmmmmmmerieeeeee" she muttered in the gag as she looked over to the corner where a small light had reflected. The shadow on the wall was a figure, with a butchering knife.

Edward and Al sprinted down the road, they had seen the car drive away but had lost sight of it when it left the small town.

"We have to find her…." Edward growled as he stopped to ask civilians if they have seen winry, or a black sports car.

"yes I saw it drive toward that old butcher building but it might be gone now" said one of the shop keepers.

"B…butcher…shop…" Edward grunted then turned toward al "Al…. we have to go…now!" Edward said sprinting towards the buildings; the butcher shop was just in view now.

Winry let out a tiny cry as the figure stepped closer, turning on one of the lights that was attached to the ceiling.

"Hello…. Again little girl…. i hope you liked my flowers…" the crazy voice laughed until his face was in view. Barry the butcher. He walked up to her, the butchering knife in his hands as Winry let out a tiny cry. " I have a game for your little friend Edward…." He laughed and grabbed her wrist by the rope and drug her over to one of the hooks that was attached to the large swinging beam and hooked the rope onto it so her feet were no where near the ground. " Hang tight… this should be fun…" he laughed as he swung her into the shadowed corner.

Winry let out a tiny cry; her vision was growing fuzz from the loss of blood. Swinging through the air until the wall stopped her in motion, Winry's head snapped back against the wall causing her to fade into unconsciousness much faster than the loss of blood would have done.

"Ah Finally…. The Elric brothers have come at last…." Barry laughed turning torward the door of the room seconds before Edward had broken a hole through the wall. Barry sunk into the shadowed corner where Winry was, pulling her off the hook he sat her down roughly into the chair, tieing her ankles to the chair he uncut her swollen, red wrists and locked them tight on the table, her head hanging forward limply as he pulled out his butchering knife and held it to the back of her thin neck. " Hello Edward Elric…." He laughed and flicked on the corner light so they would see him and winry.

" Winry!" Edward cried out stepping forward but barry held up the knife as if he would chop off her head

"stop!" he laughed insanly " I want to have some fun Edward….so lets make this interesting and test your Knowledge" he laughed once more which brought Winry back around, she turned her head forward with a cry, her nose was bleeding. Barry laughed and grabbed onto her pony tail pulling her head back to expose her neck as he held the blade to her skin she let out a tiny cry, her blue eyes looking at Edward as tears ran down her cheeks. "for every question I ask and you answer wrong…" he began to run his hand down her arm, placing the blade on her thumb and lightly pressed down just so blood started to run down her thumb. Winry let out a muffled scream as she closed her eyes " Pop goes a finger…" he laughed and pulled the blade back to her throat While Edward store in horror and disgust.


End file.
